Estrella the Night Fury
Biography Estrella was born in the forest near the hidden world. She had a little brother and sister and was fiercely protective of them. One day, when she was a young adult, Estrella was exploring out at sea alone when she saw a ship approaching. She flew down towards it to inspect it. Suddenly, the ship shot a net at her that enveloped her and dragged her into the ocean. Floundering helplessly in the net, she was being pulled down below the waves. Just as she was about to give up, she was picked up and thrown into a cage on a dragon hunter ship. She cried out and slashed at the bars as she was being taken further and further away from her home. Estrella was taken to a dragon fighting arena and was chained to the floor. She was forced to fight many other young dragons that had been ripped from their homes, often until she was exhausted and covered in scratches. After a couple of months, she was moved to a larger arena, where she was forced to fight older dragons. One day, after a particularly vicious fight, Estrella laid down in her cage and wanted to give up. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of something flying in the sky. She looked up and was astonished to see her little brother and her mother flying far above the arena. Estrella immediately jumped up and clawed at the bars, shrieking and roaring into the air. Her mother and brother didn't hear her at first, and they started to fly back. She wailed louder, and her mother turned around, surprised. She caught sight of Estrella and let out a cry of joy. Her mother and brother landed next to the outside of the cage. They tried to break open the bars but to no avail. Suddenly, Estrella heard voices behind her. Someone grabbed her and she whirled around, growling. At once, a muzzle was put over her mouth, and Estrella snarled with outrage. Her mother and brother were frightened and lifted into the air, soaring around the arena and trying to find a better way in. Estrella tried to slash at her attackers, but a dart pierced her neck, quickly knocking her out. The last she saw of her mother and brother before she blacked out was of them flapping anxiously around the arena. She was taken to a dragon hunter port and placed in a holding cell, with chains around her legs and neck. She paced nervously around for a few hours, then settled into a tortured sleep. She was hungry, thirsty, and wounded. She woke up to hear dragon hunters standing in the pouring rain outside her cell. A storm was brewing. Estrella froze with fear when she heard one of them say, "That night fury's hide will fetch a mighty price..." In the bleary light, she saw her door open and a hunter come in, brandishing a sharp spear. She lept up, snarling, and spread her wings. The hunter smiled wickedly and brandished the spear at her. Growling, she backed up into the corner and bared her teeth at him. He lept forward and stabbed the spear into her front leg. Roaring with fury, she felt an abrupt surge of rage. With sudden speed, she leaped forward and pinned him down. She could see the satisfying fear in his eyes. She felt powerful, like something was giving her power. Estrella held on to that power, harnessing it. The lightning flashed outside, and it sent a buzzing feeling through Estrella's body. Her spines raised and to her surprise, tiny sparks started pulsating across them. She felt the lightning. She brought it down on her cage and her chains. Bolts coursed across her chains, breaking them. The hunter pushed her away and ran towards the exit. Estrella narrowed her eyes. Opening her mouth, she shrieked and released all of the power she was holding in. Immediately, an enormous bolt of lightning struck the top of the prison, blowing it open. She soared out of the top and into the storm. She was free. She glared angrily at the other cells, all of which had dragons inside. She flew over each of them, blasting them open with electrified plasma blasts. She flew off into the roiling clouds, followed by all of the newly freed dragons. As she was flying away, she caught a glimpse of another night fury being held in a specially fortified cage that she hadn't noticed before. It was guarded, and hunters with catapults and crossbows stood outside the door. She felt another flash of hot anger, and she wheeled around, diving towards the cage. The hunters looked up and caught sight of her. She saw the terrifying realization on their faces just when she blasted the entrances to the enormous cage, blowing the hunters away from the cage. The other night fury peeked out at the swarm of dragons flying away, then looked at Estrella. His eyes lit up with joy and he clawed at the bars, blasting them over and over with his plasma. She hovered overhead, and summoned the lightning again, seeing it streak down from the sky and destroy the cage. The night fury surged up, snapped his chains, and flew to join her. Estrella felt a swell of happiness as he flew up to her, and she turned to fly off into the clouds. She led all the dragons away towards the faraway cliffs that she called home, with the night fury at her side. They soared high above the clouds, so the dragon hunters wouldn't see them. Eventually, they arrived in the forested mountains that Estrella grew up in. Some of the dragons settled onto the woodland slopes and some flew off into the distance, searching for their homes. (More coming soon) Physical Appearance Estrella has the appearance of a titan-wing night fury in shape. She is an electric blue color that fades to periwinkle in some areas, like on the ears, legs, and wings. She has bright blue wing claws and spikes on the edges of her wings and tail. Small white dots like stars cover her entire body and are what she is named after. She has a special pattern of stars that encircle her eyes like spectacles. She has an orange underbelly and black claws. The spines on her legs are also orange, as are the tips of her long ears, tail, and the base of the wings. She has turquoise spikes that are constantly glowing with energy. When she is angry or riled up, the spikes grow longer and are said to conduct electricity down them. Her eyes are turquoise with orange veins and have white flecks in them. Personality: Estrella is aggressive and is sometimes impulsive. She is ''very ''protective of her territory. She will sometimes pick fights, confident that she will always win. She does. On rare occasions, she can be extremely playful, and she can be seen soaring above the clouds, looping and diving in the wind. She loves storms and will venture many miles to find one. She will then dive into the roiling clouds, dodging lightning and harnessing its energy to blast bolts across the sky. She is extremely intelligent and can outsmart most dragons. Category:Dragon characters Category:Females